12 Days of Christmas
by sarahyyy
Summary: Hermione's been recieving strange presents that match the song 12 Days of Christmas... Who the mystery man who gave her the presents? Read to find out! Written for Christmas! Gift wrap your reviews!


**TWELVE DAYS OF CHRISTMAS**

**Disclaimer: **I'll mail you guys when I own Harry Potter & co., but don't count on it!

**A/N: **I just wanted to write something for a special friend of mine who loved FWHG stories, for Christmas… Please leave me a REVIEW as a Christmas present!

**Summary: **Hermione has been receiving strange gifts that match the lyrics in "Twelve Days of Christmas". Who is the mystery man that sent her all these presents? Read to find out!

_**First day of Christmas**_

Hermione Granger woke up to the irritating sound of birds chirping. Technically, it was only one bird. One bird _and _a pear tree. The bird was making a lot of noise. It didn't really like to be chained onto a tree in her bedroom. Actually, it's Ginny's bedroom, but what difference does it make?

_What is that?_

_**A pear tree with a bird on top of it, duh!**_

_But, what is it doing here? _

_**I...don't know.**_

_What am I going to do about this? _

_**Umm... Tell Mrs. Weasley?**_

_No! I'll set the bird free..._

_**Wait! Remember the Christmas song? A partridge in a pear tree...**_

Whoever who had chained the bird in Ginny's room made Hermione very happy except for the fact that she was itching to know who sent her the gift. Besides, how often do you wake up to find a partridge ion a pear tree on the first day of Christmas?

The rest of the day passed uneventfully.

_**Second day of Christmas**_

The next day, Hermione woke up to the sound of wings flapping around her. Her eyelids fluttered open slowly to find two dove. They weren't making as much noise as the partridge but enough to wake her up from her beauty sleep.

They were, Hermione noticed, turtledoves. But who would go to the trouble to send her a partridge in a pear tree and two turtledoves for Christmas?

**_See, I told you. On the second day of Christmas, my true love sent to me, two turtledoves and a partridge in a pear tree._**

_My true love? Puh-lease!_

_**It could be Ron you know. He likes you.**_

_I am you ,and you are me. Besides, I don't like Ron in that way..._

_**You don't like him but he likes...umm...us?**_

Hermione shut the voice in her head when she saw Harry standing by the door looking at her in confusion. Hermione smiled at him and proceeded to let the doves out from the window.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully too, except for the Christmas dinner that Mrs. Weasley made for everyone was finished by Ron alone.

_**Third day of Christmas**_

The next day, Hermione woke up to the sound of hens clucking. They weren't French hens of course, but they were hens all the same.

**_On the third day of Christmas, my true love sent to me, three French hens, two turtledoves and a partridge in a pear tree._**

_Who sent this? _

_**Somebody. And I personally think that it's going to last for twelve whole days, until the song ends.**_

_Great! Just great!_

_**Stop being sarcastic...**_

_**Fourth and fifth day of Christmas**_

The fourth day, Hermione woke up to set the four calling birds free. The suspense was just killing her.

On the fifth day, Hermione woke up to five rings hovering in the air. They all had a word engraved onto them. The first ring said 'Hermione', the second was 'Granger', the third was 'I', the fourth was 'love' the last was 'you'. Hermione was shocked and surprised. Somebody loved her!

_**I still think its Ron, you know. He is the only guy I can think of! **_

_Maybe... But Ron isn't that romantic._

_**Never judge a book by its cover.**_

_Yeah, right. Anything..._

_**Sixth day of Christmas**_

The six geese a-laying were very disturbing. They each popped out a new egg every five minutes and Ginny was almost dying of laughter and was rolling on the floor.

_**Seventh day of Christmas**_

The seventh day was the most ridiculous of all. Her/Ginny's room was waterproofed and was filled with water. Hermione did a double take when she saw seven _**golden** _swans swimming in the middle of the room. It was very beautiful in her opinion.

She let the swans out with Harry's help. She was still debating whether it was Ron who did all these romantic stuff.

_**It's Ron.**_

_Maybe not. _

_**You'll never know...**_

_I have a feeling it's not him..._

_**Then who is it?**_

_I don't know!_

_**Eighth day of Christmas**_

The eighth day was when Hermione figured out that it was a conspiracy between everyone except her. She woke up to the sound of girls that sounded suspiciously like Lavender and Parvati. Well, it was...

Ginny, Lavender, Parvati, Padma, Cho, Mrs. Weasley, Luna and Fleur were milking a cow! And my, was it a funny sight!

"Ginny, who is it that's been doing all this?" Hermione asked pouting.

"If you think I'm going to tell you, you are so wrong." Ginny winked at her mischievously.

"It's one of the Weasley brothers." Lavender hinted.

_Ron?_

_**Ha! I told you! I knew it!**_

_Hey, there are still Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George you know..._

_**Doesn't seem possible...**_

_Nothing is impossible!_

_**Ninth day of Christmas**_

Hermione woke up to classical music playing. Fluttering her eyes open, she saw Ginny, Lavender, Parvati, Padma, Cho, Mrs. Weasley, Alicia, Luna and Fleur dancing to the music.

It was so funny that Hermione was practically crying. Padma kept tripping over Parvati and Mrs. Weasley didn't seem so happy to be doing this.

Whoever who did this kept Hermione very, very happy for the whole day.

_**Tenth day of Christmas**_

Hermione woke up extra early today to witness this very funny incident. Ron, Harry, George, Charlie, Bill, Percy, Lee Jordan, Dean, Seamus and last but not least, Mr. Weasley were all dress in funny looking costumes and leaping all around the room.

Hermione could hardly contain her laughter.

_Where's Fred?_

_**You know, he could possibly be behind it...**_

_Fred? I don't think so..._

_**Anything is possible as I quote from you.**_

_I told you, I am you and you are me!_

_**Yeah, fine, anything...**_

_**Eleventh day of Christmas**_

Loud piping sound was all that could be heard in The Burrow. It was the eleventh day of Christmas which meant it was time for eleven pipers piping.

Instead of people, today it was figurines that were charmed into piping. It looked funny and sounded like the charm had gone wrong.

_**Tomorrow, you'll be able to find out who did all these for you. Are you excited?**_

_Urgh! I am you and you are me! If you are feeling excited, so am I!_

_**So, are you? **_

_Well, duh!_

_**Don't worry. We will be able to find out tomorrow...**_

_Hopefully we will._

_**Twelfth day of Christmas**_

Today, the sound of drumming woke Hermione up. Apparently, the figurines were charmed to only play in Ginny's room. There was a note written in neat cursive too.

**Meet me outside The Burrow, beside the lake.**

That was all it said. Hermione wondered who it could be. It couldn't be Ron or Harry because their writings were never so neat.

Hermione dressed up quickly and walked to the lake to see a familiar redhead.

"George? Fred?" Well, they _were_ twins. How do you expect Hermione to figure who's who?

"Actually, I'm Fred. The cuter and smarter twin." He grinned cheekily at Hermione.

_**I told you it was Fred!**_

_Yeah, well, you are right. _

_**Yeah! I'm right!**_

_Technically, I am you and you are me. So, if you are right, so am I. _

_**Know-it-all...**_

"Why did you do all these?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I...umm...wanted to...umm...ask you out actually. I was scared that you...er...would think it as a joke and...umm...hex me or something..." Fred suddenly found his shoes very interesting.

"You could have just asked, you know. Why go through all the trouble?"

"Well, it's a little too late for this lecture, right?" He grinned at her again. Hermione found herself melting just because of that.

"So, are you going to ask, or are you going to continue standing out here?"

"Hermione, will you go out with me?" Hermione pretended to consider his offer.

"Sure. I'd love to." Then, Fred closed the gap between them and kissed her on the lips.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione."

**A/N: **Please gift-wrap your reviews, it's Christmas today! **MERRY CHRISTMAS** to everyone who read this story! Please leave me a review!

**Notice: **This FWHG one-shot is dedicated to my ex-beta, the late **Kristen Amelia Thomas**, who had peacefully passed away on December 17, 2006. You were a great friend, Kris. We will all miss you. May you rest in peace.


End file.
